A Pomeranian's Life
by Roxius
Summary: A short Tokyo Jungle fanfic on the life of a Pomeranian in a ruined city where everything from deer to jaguars to velociraptors co-exist in a vicious ecosystem where only the strongest survive. Please R & R!


It was raining again, just like it did every few days. The rain fell fast and hard, viciously pelting everything that lived underneath the clouds. Today, the rainfall was particularly harsh. When night finally came, it only served to be an even greater obstruction of view, making it near-impossible to see anything through the thick veil of darkness and mist. However, that did not hamper the liveliness of the beings within the steel jungle of Tokyo. Even in such harsh conditions, the animals were moving, searching for protection, for mates, and for food. In a world where you could be killed at any moment, you had no choice but to keep moving.

One particular creature was the Pomeranian, the oldest of his family's sixth generation. His family had come to thrive quite well in the abandoned city, utilizing both their speed and their diminutive size to take down much larger opponents, from Beagles to Panthers. The Pomeranian's grandfather had been in control of the entire Shibuya Shopping District for nearly 15 years, but his death at the hands of a sudden Lion attack had forced the entire family to take refuge in the sewers. At this current time, the Pomeranian's father was also on the verge of dying from wounds. His five brothers and sisters were starving, and his mother was too busy carrying for them all to do anything else.

It was up to him to fetch food for his family on this stormy night.

The Pomeranian poked his head out from the unearthed drainage pipe. He looked back and forth, seeing and smelling nothing hidden in the blackness surrounding him. Very carefully, he crawled out of the pipe, and landed gracefully onto the ground. His fur was immediately matted with a heavy sheet of water, but he cared little about it; he would take care of drying himself once his job was complete. The Pomeranian strained his ears to listen for any approaching sounds. Anything, from the sound of a paw hitting the earth, to the breathing of a hidden beast. All he could hear was the rapid pitter-patter of the rain, so he proceeded to run down the street. He kept his caution the entire time. He passed through several patches of high grass, and jumped over a wide crack in the road. Of course, he was used to traversing through such ravaged terrain.

The Pomeranian stopped in front of a debilitated building overgrown with weeds. He could hear something now. It was very faint, but he knew what it was; something was chewing on plants. A herbivore. Fresh meat.

The Pomeranian took a few steps forward, and the sound grew louder. Another step, and he could just make out the silhouette of an animal nibbling on foliage. It was a Sika Deer. A small one, most likely a child, but it was still too big for the Pomeranian to carry back to its family. However, he also knew that, if he was going to care for his siblings, he would need to be able to feed himself as well. This deer was all alone; it would be a simple process to take it down, feed on it for a little while, and then continue searching for a more suitable catch. The Pomeranian crouched low in the grass, and slowly, he moved in closer. The deer remained completely unaware of his presence. The Pomeranian could practically taste that delicious meat already. It would be an improved substitute compared to the usual dinners of rabbit and chicken.

Suddenly, out of the blue, moments before the Pomeranian could strike, a massive leopard came crashing down on top of the tiny deer. The smaller creature squealed in agony before it went limp. Blood splattered across the asphalt.

The Pomeranian quickly sprinted away before the leopard could spot it. There was no way he could take on a leopard by himself; it would require his entire family's aid, and even then, they would have to be in top fighting form as well. The Pomeranian could hear the leopard snarling behind him, but it wasn't chasing after him, a fortunate thing. The tiny dog continued to run and run, eventually reaching another building, the door knocked off its hinges. He went inside without a second thought. As long as he was far away from that leopard, he felt safe.

After waiting a few moments to catch hiss breath, the Pomeranian began exploring his new surroundings. He walked down the long, musty hallway, glancing through each open room he passed. There were overturned paint cans, broken boards, shattered windows, and the remains of furniture, among other pieces of Tokyo's forgotten history littered carelessly about. The Pomeranian had never been inside a building before. Most of the animals kept away from the buildings except when it rained. It was a risky venture, since there weren't many places to hide, nor many ways to escape, compared to the streets. For a predator like himself, though, this could be a good thing. He might be able to find some prey inside one of these rooms.

As if by sheer luck alone, he looked into the room at the end of the corner, and he saw a family of hares. The Pomeranian knew he had hit the jackpot. Without waiting a second, not wanting to risk giving them a single chance to react, he lunged onto the largest of the hares. He closed his jaws around its neck, and it died instantly. The other rabbits started to scatter, but the Pomeranian was faster with his lunging speed. He took down another rabbit, and another, and another. All four laid motionless on the ground. The Pomeranian, still unsatisfied by his failure in catching the deer earlier, ate one of the rabbits for himself. After having not been able to eat for so long, the rabbit tasted like heaven itself. The Pomeranian gleefully fed for a few minutes. He picked up the body of the largest hare and began making his way out of the building. He needed to return to the sewers as quickly as possible. His siblings were waiting.

The Pomeranian stepped back into the downpour again, but this time, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. The smell in the air was different. He could smell blood, a lot of blood. It was like death itself had become the air. He had no idea what could be responsible for this. Whatever it was, though, he had no desire in finding out. He started to walk along the sidewalk, in the direction of the sewer entrance. He saw a chimpanzee dart past him, but he paid it no mind. The rain continued to pour.

Suddenly, he stopped. Now there wasn't just the smell, but noises. It was like a sharp hissing sound, following with a constant tapping. It was coming from all around him; from above, from in front, from behind, from his left and right. The Pomeranian exhaled through his nostrils. He kept listening as the noise grew stronger, and suddenly, it landed directly in front of him, and let loose a menacing screech. It was a Velociraptor. A small patch of yellow, spotted fur hung on the corner of its lip.

This Velociraptor was joined by a second one, and a third one stepped in from behind The Pomeranian. They stared at the small dog with inquisitive looks. The Pomeranian knew what was going on; they had smelt the blood dripping from the dead rabbit, and it brought them right to him. He needed to figure out some way to escape them. He couldn't die here. He just couldn't. His family as counting on him, and to die to these overgrown lizards would be a loser's death. Unfortunately, he was cornered, and although these animals had already eaten, they would not be slowed down too much by it. The Pomeranian knew he only had one thing he could do. He placed the hare's corpse onto the ground.

He pounced onto the nearest Velociraptor, and sank his teeth into the dinosaur's throat. The Velociraptor's howls twisted and contoured as it swung its head side to side, trying to shake off the dog. The other two attempted to take it upon themselves to help, but the Velociraptor under attack was jumping and raging about in a terrible fit. It tried to pry the dog off with its hands, clawing deep gashes into the Pomeranian's back. Nonetheless, he hung on with all of his might. If he could just kill one of them, or at least wound one of them, it might be enough to drive back the rest of the pack. The Pomeranian bit deeper, piercing the veins. He could taste blood in his mouth and throat. The Velociraptor screamed again, weaker this time, as it started to fall to the ground.

Releasing his grip, the Pomeranian fell back, snatched up the rabbit in his mouth, and began running with all of his might. The other Velociraptors crowded around their injured companion, nipping and sniffing at the body, before they finally decided it was dead and began feasting on the dead one. They paid no attention to the Pomeranian, because, after all, a dead Velociraptor provided much more meat than a miniscule dog and its even tinier catch.

The Pomeranian ran and ran, blood from his wounds staining his fur, but he kept pushing harder. His legs felt like they could break at an second. He ran into no other obstacles the rest of the way to the sewers, and he kept going at a top speed until he was back at the nest, where his mother and siblings were gathered around his father. His father wasn't moving. His injuries had taken him.

The Pomeranian had long since assumed this would happen eventually. It was just unfortunate that it had to be now. At this point, the Pomeranian was the new head of his family.

The Pomeranian placed the rabbit onto the grimy floor, where his brothers and sisters quickly crowded around it, and hungrily tore into the flesh. His mother looked at him with a sense of solemn pride. His still father almost appeared to be smiling too. The hare would provide enough food for the night. Tomorrow, another one of them would have to venture outside, and bring back a suitable meal.

Finally, with his job complete, and the wounds starting to taking their toll, the Pomeranian rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he would wake up again. It was an unfair, harsh life, full of nothing but pain and misery, and the occasional moments of prosperity weren't enough. But, he knew, this was how things were in the Tokyo jungle.


End file.
